


Alone In The City Of Love ((France X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: It's not like I meant to be alone in such a beautiful place, it just kinda happened. What's with him, and what's with me? He has so many secrets, and it felt like I knew him my whole life.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Alone In The City Of Love ((France X Reader One Shot))

It's almost as if the world was silent at that moment. Loneliness consumed my body as I stared out into the waters. With a heavy sigh, I put in my headphones and lulled myself to the sound of the music. The great city, the sights to behold, but coming here alone was so... Dreadfully tiring. 

Although there were people here, of course, their presence felt so obsolete and transparent, it wouldn't have made a difference if they weren't here at all. I had already seen the major places, of course. That was the first thing I did, but what now? The museum, the tower, the river, but nobody to share it with. Why had I come here again? For vacation, right? I couldn't seem to remember as I found myself more and more engrossed in the music. 

Someone stepped beside me to admire the river as well, but they didn't make a sound, letting me tune out their presence as well. As I leaned over the bars, I found myself letting out a sigh. If only I wasn't here alone, maybe I wouldn't be so depressed. My parents were too busy to make the journey, and I didn't have any friends to offer a ticket to. It's not like I didn't want friends, but I wasn't very good in social situations. I always seemed to make things awkward. 

The song slowed to an end, and I finally took a glance at the person beside me. It was a male, smiling to himself. His eyes seemed to lost, so far away. The glittering water reflected in his bright eyes, it was almost beautiful. "Umm.." I started, pulling my headphones out. Although I didn't mind staring, I didn't want to seem creepy. But what do I even say? He blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts. The male moved his eyes towards me, and his smile grew wider. With a light chuckle, he brushed some of his blond hair from his face. "It is beautiful, no?" He wondered aloud, voice deep with an accent. I could only nod, looking back to the river. After a long pause, I returned to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother. You looked like you were thinking about something. I'll... Leave you be." I began to fold up my headphones to put back in my pocket as I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. My heart nearly skipped a beat and I flicked my gaze back to the man. It wasn't like I liked him, or anything like that. I just wasn't expecting to be touched. He laughed again, waving it off with his other hand. "Please, you are no such bother. I'm interested in talking to you. Why do you look ever so alone, my dear?" He tilt his head, lowering his eyebrows in a sad look. Thinking, I crossed my arms and shrugged slowly. The man lowered his arm and grabbed onto the railing again. "Ah, pardon my asking. Of course, you don't have to tell me. I'm a stranger to you. But I'm simply curious. You're a tourist, aren't you?"

The man gave a gentle sigh, resting his cheek in one of his hands. "I'm lonely too. It's so hard when you've lived as long as I."

The words made me ever so curious, I couldn't just leave now. Moving a bit closer, I leaned beside him. "Alright, I'll spill my story if you do yours. But first, what's your name?"

I was met with silence for a long time, and I was almost convinced he wasn't going to tell me. As I looked over his face, he seemed to be trying to remember something. Suddenly, he closed his eyes. "Ahh, Francis. Please, reine, call me Francis." Some of his hair fell over his eyes again. I was a little surprised to see a man with such beautiful hair, better than most people I knew. "Alright, Francis, I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you. You live here, right?" I offered my hand out for him to shake. Francis looked at the gesture carefully before taking my hand with his gloved ones and squeezing it gently. Shaking a greeting, I pulled back. "So what's your story? You got me curious and everything, it has to be something crazy." 

He clicked his tongue before shaking his head. "Non, not yet. Mines a little bit special." He grinned playfully. "Please, let me hear yours."

Curious, and slightly irritated I couldn't hear it yet, I agreed to begin with mine. "Alright, you're right. I'm a foreigner." I began slowly, looking out the river. 

Romantic boat rides drifted through the water, soft music playing on board. "I live a normal life, I suppose. I have a job, and I have kind parents who look out for me. They work as well, but I don't have any friends." I admitted with a shrug. "You see, I guess I'm not too good with people, and I end up chasing away most people I talk to. I'm usually alone, but I always had my parents to make up for it. But I ended up saving enough money to take time off work and travel. I've always wanted to come here." I felt my grip tighten on the bars as excitement took over before it returned to sadness. "I mean, the lights, the music, the sights, who wouldn't want to visit such a beautiful place? But my parents weren't able to come with, so I ended up buying a single ticket for a lone trip. It's a great place, France is. But when you're alone..." I trailed off, slowly looking back to him. Francis nod, returning my gaze. "I agree. Such a beautiful place should be shared with loved ones. I don't have anyone like that either." He forced a smile but regret was obvious upon his face. "Alas, it's not like I haven't tried, but I'm much like you. People just don't understand the love I could give someone." His voice grew quiet before he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a nearly perfect red rose. His fingers traced the stem before it was suddenly offered in my direction. I didn't know what to do, only staring in surprise. That's for... Me? Hesitantly, I accepted it, taking it into my own hands and holding it close to my chest. "Umm... T-Thank you. It's beautiful." I gave Francis a bright smile of gratitude. "It's sad you haven't found anyone yet. I personally think you're very nice." 

The man chuckled, looking to his feet. "That's kind of you. It's my turn though, isn't it? Would you care to accompany me on a walk as I explain?" He stood up straight and offered his hand. Now, my parents had warned me of strangers a child, and not to go off with one, but I was an adult now, and I wanted to trust my judgment. Nothing about Francis scared me and made me want to escape the situation. So I reached out, and took his hand, letting him lead me down the sidewalk. It was a while before he opened his mouth to speak, not letting go of my hand for even a moment. 

He didn't squeeze too tight, and he didn't pull me, so I didn't really mind, but it was a little embarrassing. In some ways, it felt like I had known him all my life. "Do you remember what I said?" He spoke. Remember? "You're talking about what you said after my story, right? Are you going to tell me now?"  
Francis was silent, then a smile peeked at his lips. "You must be hungry, oui? I found him changing the topic but chose to stay quiet about it. "Oh, sure. But you don't have to get anything for me." I squeezed his hand lightly to confirm my words but he quickly shook his head. "I wouldn't let you stay hungry, please, come!" With a laugh, he pulled me towards one of the many shops along the road. I was sure he didn't even check where he was going, finding ourselves in a cute looking candy store. Pulling his gloved hand away, Francis hurried to a shelf of assorted candies, obviously pretending to be interested. I couldn't decide whether to approach him or not. He said he would tell, but he was trying to avoid the topic.   
I took a deep breath and moved closer to the man. He didn't even turn to look at me when I slipped my fingers through his. "You don't have to tell me, you know." I tilt my head to look over his face. Francis chuckled, squeezing my hand back. "You're ever so kind." He moved his hair out of his face again. Without warning, I was pulled close and embraced tightly.   
The hug was warm, somewhat comforting. I closed my eyes and returned the embrace. I felt a tickling on my check and neck because of his hair and let out a light laugh. When he finally let go, Francis looked back to the candy. "I'll tell you." He started slowly, lowering himself to a kneel to see the bottom shelves. "I'm much older than you, or anyone in France. Have you an idea who I am?" He reached out to grab a handful of candy. I shook my head, not a clue came to mind. "You said you're really old, right? You look so young though. Are you a vampire?" I sat beside him. It's silly, that I believed he was actually really old, but playing along or actually believing it, I wanted to hear his reply. Francis chuckled, suddenly handing me half of the pile he grabbed. "For you!"   
With the rose in my hand as well, I moved the candy to my other hand. "Are you really paying for all of this? I really don't need any-"  
Being cut off with the man holding his finger to my lips, he grinned brightly. "I want too." With that, Francis stood and offered his arm down. I was still a little uneasy about all the kindness I was being shown but... If he really did want to, I guess I should just accept it.   
Hooking my arm in his, I was pulled to my feet and led to the counter.   
After paying for all the candy, we were given a bag to put it all in. I slipped the rose inside as well and offered to hold the bag as he continued walking. Taking out a small chocolate, I took a bite, looking out to the river. "Have you lived here all your life?" I wondered aloud. The blond nod, reaching over to grab a candy as well. "All my life. Or more like..." He paused to tap his chin in thought. "Its lived as long as I have."  
I turned to look back at Francis but he had an innocent smile. "I'll tell. But only after we spend some more time together." He chuckled teasingly. I couldn't hold back a sigh. "This must be some big secret. You keep telling me you'll explain but you haven't even started!"  
He took another candy and shrugged, rolling his shoulders.  
It almost seemed perfectly on cue as I felt a light drop on my cheek. I brushed it off but another one landed there. He seemed to notice as well and looked up to the sky. "It's starting to rain. We should find a place to wait it out, yes?"  
I narrowed my eyes, a bit irritated, but didn't speak as we made our way beneath a shop tent. The rain began to come down harder, patting the ground like broken glass, shattering from the sky.   
People that were once enjoying the day now hurried down the sidewalk, newspapers above heads. Though that didn't really do much and they got wet anyway. There was a soft silence between us. Not awkward, or forced, but it was comfortable as we watched the rain.   
It seemed like the song of the world just for me, but that was just a ridiculous thought. I pulled out another chocolate and ate it silently. The rain was pouring now. I don't think I had ever seen something so beautiful. A rainfall by a river in France. The tower was lighting up from afar already as the sun was going down. When Francis had first spoken to me, it was already sunset. Had that much time passed already?  
I hadn't even been paying attention when I felt myself be hugged from behind. My heart almost jumped out of my chest, and I turned my head to see Francis, eyes closed as he smiled. His grip around me tightened as his smile widened into a grin. "You don't mind, right?" He muttered, barely audible in the rain.   
I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't find my words. I shivered as I felt his face nuzzle into my shoulder, and struggled a little, but I... Didn't mind it, I suppose. I think I really did like him. Someone like him?  
Well he was the first person not to be chased away by my awkwardness, and he'd been kind the whole time we were together, so maybe I did. I couldn't help a light laugh, looking back to the rain. "It really is beautiful. You're so lucky to live in a place like this." I relaxed against Francis which seemed to take him off guard because his grip loosened. The blond let his arms fall away and he reached into the candy bag, pulling out the last chocolate. As he unwrapped it, I looked into the bag and frowned. "Hey, there's no more. Can I have that one?" I tried to act cute, tilting my head and making my eyes wide, but he only chuckled, putting the wrapper in the bag. "Maybe. But I want it too." He held it out for me to take, then quickly pulled his arm back when I tried to reach for it. "Can you say 'please, manquer?" He winked, pleased with himself. I frowned more, crossing my arms. I didn't want to listen to orders, it's not like I wanted it anyway. As he stared, I only felt uneasy though, and finally broke. "Fine, please can I have it?" I muttered, putting emphasis on 'please' just to make sure he heard.  
Holding out my hands, I expected for it to be given, but he grinned, then chuckled before eating it anyway.   
"H-Hey!" I could only cry out to Francis. "I said please!"  
"I know." He tilt his head playfully. I found myself embraced in a warmth, but this time, it wasn't a hug. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, feeling my heart race. I could taste the chocolate on his tongue, but I didn't know what to do.  
My mind was spiraling in so many thoughts, I couldn't register them all fast enough until I finally stopped at one.  
Return the kiss.  
I relaxed my body, reaching my arms out to grip onto his blue cloak tightly. Francis seemed surprised but didn't appear to mind. It was... Passionate, but gentle. I still couldn't believe I was kissing someone I barely knew, although it felt like I've known him forever. I was the first one to pull back, looking down to my feet. "Don't d-do that without warning." Muttering out, I could still taste the chocolate. He laughed, hugging himself. "You didn't seem to mind it, no?"   
I let out a scoff in reply, looking out to the rain to appear busy, instead of revealing my thick blush.   
"You don't know yet?" The blond asked curiously, changing the topic. "You mean if I figured out who you were?" I glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "I did when you kissed me. But only you can say if it's right or not."  
"Oh?" He crossed his arms behind his head. "Care to tell?"  
"Your name." I started slowly, then offered a smile. "It's not just 'Francis' is it?"  
He didn't speak, only watching me curiously. What could he be thinking? I wait for him to reply for a few seconds but when he didn't, I decided to finish. "I heard about you, but I wasn't sure if it was even real. I mean, how silly it is for places to have an actual persona?" I laughed gently, crossing my arms and looking away. "I'm not really sure, but if you are that one... You must be France, right? It's the only thing that makes sense with what you told me earlier. What exactly are you though?" I caught his eyes, and we both stared for some time before he cracked a grin. "Thank goodness, I thought I was actually going to have to explain it. You're smart." He lowered his gaze to his palm. Eyes lost in thought, I didn't want to interrupt him again like I had when we first met. Instead, I dwelled into my own thoughts. A spirit? That would make sense, but spirits can't be touched and... I shook my head before I blushed again. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't figure it out. Finally, I was snapped back to reality by the sound of France's voice calling my name.   
"It's so lonely to live all this time." He let out a heavy sigh. I forced a smile, moving closer. "It must be. You've lived as long as this country existed. It's probably hard to make real friendships. But..." I slowly took his hand and smiled as bright as I could. "I'm a human, so it won't be forever. I would be happy to stay with you for as long as I can though."   
His eyes widened before he gave a smile in return.   
"J'étais autrefois un humain aussi."


End file.
